


Trick or Treat

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Idk what to tag this tbh, Kisses, M/M, Trick or Treating, this is pretty much just self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Lance just wants that "perfect movie moment" and all he needs is a kiss from Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO YESTERDAY I SAW THE CUTEST ART EVER AT https://ask-college-klance.tumblr.com/post/152529242362 AND THE ADMINS OF THE BLOG WERE SWEET ENOUGH TO LET ME WRITE THIS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

Keith had never really been a fan of Halloween. It was sort of fun as a kid, but once he hit middle school he felt like he’d outgrown it. After trick-or-treating had lost its spark, he sort of gave up on the holiday altogether. He didn’t feel the need to dress up, go to parties, even just sit at home watching horror movies, it was just another day to him.

His roommate Lance on the other hand, was obsessed with Halloween. It had been his favorite holiday since he was young, a fact he was always ready to supply once the first orange leaf of autumn fell. He happily showed Keith all the pictures he had from past Halloweens, the various superheroes, villains, witty visual puns, and planned for the holiday months in advance. The year before he’d tried to get him to dress up as well, but that idea died before it even had a chance.  
This year however, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Their university had decided to hold their own Halloween event, giving the students a well deserved break from their midterms to go classroom to classroom collecting candy from professors, and check out the haunted house the drama department had crafted. It was a dream come true for Lance, and he was going to make the absolute most of it.

“Keith, c’mon buddy, we have to. We get to have Halloween again just like we did as kids!” He said, practically bouncing in front of his friend with the flyer in hand.

“Sounds like a waste of time.”

“A waste-?! A waste of time, Keith, really?! It’s free candy and a bunch of nerds trying to scare you!”

“If I wanted to be scared by a nerd I would just watch you try to eat that giant pizza meant for like twenty people again.”

Lance rolled his eyes but grinned at him, refusing to let him dampen his excitement. “We’re going, and that’s final. C’mon it’ll be so cool! I’m going to dress up as Spiderman so you can do Venom or oooh maybe Gwen-”

“I refuse.”

He crouched down to shake him by his shoulders, and loudly whined, “Keeeeith, why do you hate happiness?”

 

In the end, he’d managed to somehow convince him. Keith blamed that damn smile of his--it was too bright, too open and honest, and his dimples? It was a lost cause for him, he could never resist that. He drew the line at wearing a costume though. While Lance was decked out in his full, spandex Spiderman suit, fitting his slender body perfectly, like he actually was the character, he put on a grey t-shirt that said “This is my costume.”

Though he didn’t really wanted to admit it, it was fun. He had spent the night roaming the halls with Lance, laughing at his albeit stupid jokes and attempts at parkour. Any time Keith tried to tell him he was being a dumbass, he would pipe back with a “playa just wants to hate me cause he ain’t me” and aiming his hands at him like he could actually shoot webs from his wrists.

A few hours after leaving, they returned to their dorm, Keith practically trudging along behind his somehow still perky roommate as he unlocked their door. The spider nerd immediately pulled himself up onto the top bunk of their bunk bed, leaving his costume on while Keith ditched his jeans to instead pull on his sweatpants. He dropped down to his own bed, and took the hairtie from his wrist to tie his hair back, the sound of candy and empty wrappers falling to the mattress above him.

“Man, that was great! I hauled so much tonight! How’s your end going, Keith?”

He looked down at the cheap, plastic pumpkin, and reached into it, moving his candy around to get a better look at its contents. He wrinkled his nose in disdain at all the red wrappers, and started to take them out to set on his bed instead. “I got way too many skittles,” he muttered, piling the fruity candy beside him.

“Do you seriously not like skittles?!” Lance asked, dropping his head down over the side of his bunk to stare--at least Keith assumed--incredulously at him. “I’ll take ‘em off your hands if you don’t want them. Y’know, since I’m such a good friend.”

Keith snorted a laugh, and tipped his head up to look at him when a thought crossed his mind. “Lance...can you even see with that mask on?”

He laughed a little sheepishly, bringing a gloved hand down to scratch at his cheek. “Actually, no,” he admitted, and Keith was sure if he could see him he would be blushing.

“Oh my god, okay, hold on-” he said, scooting closer to the edge of his own bed so they were face to face. Well, face to upside down face. “No wonder you ran directly into that trash can.” He reached up to the base of the mask, and started to pull it down, stopping just after exposing his nose.

Then he stopped. Because despite being basically blind Lance still grinned that lopsided grin at him, one dimple showing, and suddenly Keith felt like he may just stop breathing. His cheeks flushed, and he swallowed thickly, because really, being at eye level with Lance’s lips was detrimental to his health.

“Hey, it’s just like the movie!” He pointed out, making his blush deepen.

“Y-yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well?”

“Well...what?”

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

Did he die? He was actually dead wasn’t he? When Lance had jumped on his back earlier he had actually killed him and now he was dead and banished to the deepest pits of his own personal hell—or heaven, because if he actually got to spend an eternity kissing him…

The rational part of his mind told him he was being stupid, that Lance was only kidding and instead of being embarrassed he should be saying something snarky and put him in his place.

“Why would I kiss you?”

Lance cocked his head at him, and he was sure if he could actually see his face, he would be giving him that ‘dude are you serious?’ look he always seemed to earn.  
“It’s the perfect movie moment! Like, no homo man, but you have to kiss me right now. If you don’t the moment will be gone forever and we will have lost a golden opportunity.”

Keith stared at him a moment, trying to search for any signs that he was just messing with him and would make fun of him if he did it. Seeing none, he cupped his face in his hands, and leaned in, pressing his lips to his in an awkward upside down kiss. It was…actually kind of awful. Why did Mary Jane think this was a good idea? Still, he smiled, realizing how stupid they probably looked.

When he pulled away, he felt heat pooling in his cheeks. Lance was grinning, tan cheeks tinted with red, and he reached down to push his mask up so it was above his brows. “High five!” He held his hands down to him, his eyes practically sparkling.

Keith rolled his eyes but humored him, keeping his gaze on his own knees instead of meeting his eyes as he clapped his hands to his.

“Okay so—full homo now—you should kiss me again.”

He choked on air, breaking down into a coughing fit, and glanced up to look at him. He was expecting that stupid smirk he got whenever he was teasing him, but instead Lance was grinning earnestly, with a similar blush on his cheeks.

“You- you’re seriously-“

Lance disappeared for a moment before his legs swung over the side of the bed so he could jump down to the floor. “Yeah, is it okay?” He asked, plopping down beside Keith, mask completely discarded along with his gloves.

“…Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron has ALSO taken over my life and I have to cosplay Keith for a Q&A panel this weekend so I'm trying to get a better grasp on his personality don't mind me because I'll definitely be posting more


End file.
